Martin Family
The Martin Family is one of the primary families in Teen Wolf whose backstory has slowly been expanded on throughout the series. The known members of the Martin family include Lorraine Martin, her wife Maddy, her son Mr. Martin, her daughter-in-law Natalie Martin, and her granddaughter Lydia Martin. This family is most notable for the females in their bloodline being Banshees, human women who are harbingers of death and are drawn to and capable of channeling supernatural forces, which manifest in a large number of potential powers such as premonitions, telepathy, clairaudience, and concussive screams, among a multitude of others. In addition to this trait, members of the Martin family have also been shown to be incredibly intelligent, as Lorraine was a computer programmer with IBM in the 1970s, and Lydia is a known polymath genius who was accepted to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology as a junior due to how many AP credits she had upon graduating from high school. History The earliest known member of the Martin Family is Lorraine Martin, who was a computer programmer for IBM in the late 1960s/early 1970s, commuting between her home in Beacon Hills, California and her work in San Francisco, California. ( ) At some point, she met Maddy, a Harvard-educated yacht-racer with whom she fell in love; Lorraine also had a biological son, Mr. Martin, though it is unknown how he was conceived. ( ), ( ) One weekend, Lorraine was in San Francisco, catching up on work, when she suddenly thought she heard the sound of rain; however, since the sky was clear when she looked out the window, she let the thought go. The sound of rain became louder and louder and was joined by the sound of thunder and lightning until finally, it became so deafeningly loud that Lorraine screamed, activating her Banshee nature. When Lorraine called Maddy to check in, her wife told her that she planned on taking one of their boats out on the lake at their lake house, and since she mentioned that the weather was perfect there too, Lorraine didn't mention the fact that she had heard a storm. Unfortunately for her, a storm hit Beacon Hills that was so severe that Maddy's boat collapsed and she drowned; according to Lydia, it took four days to find Maddy's body. ( ) Devastated by grief, Lorraine became obsessed with figuring out how she predicted her wife's death, going so far as to hire parapsychologists to set up a sound-proof study to dedicate herself to the research into her powers and a number of pseudoscientists, mediums, and psychics were consulted. In 2009, she found Meredith Walker, a young Banshee who had been held in Eichen House since she manifested her concussive scream at school for the first time. However, when she brought Meredith to the study in order to use the blank record on the record player to divine information about Maddy, the headphones Meredith was using caused her ears to bleed and the trauma led to Meredith being in a catatonic state for almost a year. ( ), ( ) Lorraine herself was ultimately checked into Eichen House by her son and daughter-in-law, as her obsession with finding answers about Maddy's death and the side effects of her Banshee nature led others to believe that she was mentally ill and suffering from hallucinations. ( ) Meanwhile, her son, Mr. Martin, married Natalie Martin at some point in the late 1980s/early 1990s and the two had a daughter, Lydia, in March of 1994. ( ) However, when Lydia was just an adolescent girl, Mr. Martin and Natalie divorced due to their constant fighting, and Mr. Martin's suggestion that Lydia choose which parent she would like to live with was thought to be a traumatizing moment in her life. ( ) Lydia then seemingly decided to stay with her mother, but both Lydia and Natalie remained close to Lorraine even after the break-up. In the early 2000s, Lorraine was found in the bathtub in the women's showers at Eichen House after having performed trephination on herself, leading the facility to call Natalie in for help; the young Lydia disobeyed her mother's orders to wait in the car and followed her inside, and the sight of her grandmother bleeding in the tub was another traumatizing memory in Lydia's life that her mind repressed. ( ) Lorraine was ultimately murdered by the "Angel of Death" Brunski, an orderly at Eichen House who believed that he was giving his patients the relief they needed through death, and who covered up her death and made it appear to be a suicide. ( ) Just before this could happen, however, Lorraine, having foreseen her own death as well as Brunski's murders and the future Deadpool hit-list of supernatural creatures, wrote a letter to her granddaughter Lydia in a special computer code, as she knew she would figure it out when she was able to predict her own death. ( ), ( ) Lorraine also left an urn full of Mountain Ash for Lydia in the lake house's boat shed, disguised as her cremated remains, with strict instructions for Lydia to spread them over the lake on her eighteenth birthday; this was another example of her intent to protect her granddaughter, as she knew that Lydia would be starting to manifest her Banshee powers and wanted to show her a way to remain safe from supernatural creatures. ( ) Lydia ultimately grew up to be a certifiable genius with an IQ of 170, though it wasn't until her junior year of high school that she shed her ditzy mean-girl facade in favor of her true personality as a kind, clever, and caring young woman. ( ) Though Natalie seemed to initially be a stay-at-home mother, she eventually returned to her former career as a science teacher in autumn of 2011, which then led to a promotion as a guidance counselor and finally the principal of Beacon Hills High School. ( ) Mr. Martin, on the other hand, has not been seen since Lydia was attacked on the lacrosse field by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale, implying that he has little to no interaction with his ex-wife and daughter. ( ) Lydia and Natalie live in the Martin House, where Lydia has presumably lived all of her life. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) The family also owned the Martin Lake House, which Mr. Martin, Natalie, and Lydia inherited after Lorraine's death, and which was put up for sale in the early spring of 2012; it is unknown if the home was ever purchased by another family, or if the Martin Family still owns it. ( ), ( ), ( ) Known Members Lorraine Martin Human; Banshee (Deceased) Lorraine was the oldest known living Martin until her death in the early 2000s. She broke a number of barriers in her youth, both for being a woman in the field of computer programming and being openly bisexual or a lesbian in the 1960s/1970s. She had a normal life until her Banshee powers manifested in the form of sensing death, experiencing auditory premonitions, and screaming for the dead. Her first premonition was about her own wife, Maddy, as she heard a thunderstorm on a perfectly clear day that she did not realize at the time meant that Maddy would drown in a boating accident on the lake outside of their house. From then on, Lorraine became obsessed with finding answers regarding her powers, eventually gaining enough control that she had a number of premonitions just prior to her death at the hands of Brunski, an orderly at Eichen House who killed the patients he deemed in need of relief from their illness. However, Lorraine's presence lingered even after her death in the form of warnings to her granddaughter, Lydia, who inherited her supernatural powers; she left a urn full of Mountain Ash at the Martin Lake House so she could use the rowan-wood shed as a hide-out from malevolent supernatural creatures, and a computer code encrypted with her childhood nickname, Ariel, to warn her about Brunski and the Deadpool. ------- Mr. Martin Human TBA Natalie Martin Human; Principal of Beacon Hills High School TBA Lydia Martin Human; Banshee TBA Trivia * Though Mr. Martin was briefly seen in Season 1's The Tell and Season 2's Omega, he has not made an appearance since that point. * Natalie and Lydia are one of several single parent and child relationships on the series, as well as Melissa and Scott, Noah and Stiles, and, eventually, Chris and Allison. Category:Families Category:Martin Family